


Storm Dance

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [23]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long since Techie was outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Dance

Matt couldn't help himself as he stared incredulously at Techie. He shook his head, one hand still holding onto the other's arm, keeping him just inside of their apartment building. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!" he asked.

"I've always wanted to remember what it felt like," Techie confessed. He turned back to the other, pale cheeks turning pink in a blush. "I'm sorry for worrying it," he quickly added. He had been unable to help himself, racing off to try and get outside as the storm raged on outside, soaking the city in rain.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at the other and offered him a small smile before letting go of his arm. "Just don't let yourself get sick, okay?" he asked.

"Really?"

"Really."

Techie smiled brightly and he turned and ran outside, laughing as he spread his arms out wide. A moment later he turned and ran back inside, grabbing Matt by both of his wrists. "Come on!" he insisted, tugging him outside.

"Fine..." Matt conceded, allowing himself to be pulled out into the pouring rain.

In the end they were both given a ticket for causing a scene, dancing and laughing out in the rain.


End file.
